Tod and Copper: The best of friends (one shot)
by RR578118
Summary: When you're the best of friends... Just a little one shot.
"How long has it been since we've seen each other?" Tod asked Copper.

In reality the fox knew, he was just shrinking up conversation. It had been over a year since Tod had seen head or tail of Copper the hound dog.

"Just over a year." was Copper's reply.

"Found a bitch yet?" Tod asked. Something snapped in the back of his mind. If he her said the word "bitch" around Vixey he would be in big trouble.

"No," Copper replied, then chuckled.

"You see for dogs who don't live in the wild, your master has to get a hitch for you to fuck."

Tod laughed hard at this sentiment.

"The humans sell other humans females so we can what? Fuck them?" Tod asked.

"I guess." Copper replied.

"Seems wrong if you ask me." He replied.

Just the mere topic of sex began to make Tod fantasize about Vixey. How had just had sex with her a week ago and he still remembered her scent and both of their moans as he climaxed.

"Yeah," Tod sighed.

Copper looked at the fox blankly. They were both sitting in the middle of a forest. There was silence for a while which only left Tod to his fantasies. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You got a monster boner right now right." Tod blurted out.

Copper almost jumped at the word "boner". He looked down and saw that his big cock was coming out of its sheath.

"Yes." He admitted.

"What the fuck does that..." He was cut off by Tod who got up.

"What if we both helped each other?" Tod began.

"I'm in desperate need of release and you are still a virgin. Do you want to fuck me?" Tod asked seriously.

Copper felt his cock instantly stiffen. He had viewed Tod as sexually attractive since he was a year old. He often fantasized about spreading the fox's tailhole with his penis, but never got the chance to.

"What about Vixey?" Copper started.

Tod got closer to the hound swinging his hind legs behind him a whooshing his tail like he was a female.

"Shh" Tod whispered as he planted a kiss on the other male's muzzle.

Tod felt pre-cum beginning to leak onto the forest floor beneath him. The fox looked down and saw Copper's enormous member, he thought of how it would soon be inside him and he nearly ejaculated.

Tod gave Copper another kiss taking in the taste and scent of the other male.

Copper had an idea of his own and went behind Tod. The fox prepared his tailhole to be opened wide, but instead he felt a different sensation. Copper began to lick all around Tod's pink anus. The fox's front fell to the ground with his rear still in the air to receive the wonderful feeling. Tod stretched and moaned as copper penetrated his tailring with his tongue and began to explore Tod's anal walls.

"YES!" Tod managed to spit out before Copper jumped on top of him and penetrated his tailring.

The hound slowly wiggled his way inside his orange-furred friend. Tod cherished the feeling of his anus being opened wide for the first time. He thought he might of been horny, but taking it up the butt seemed much better than fucking Vixey. Tod decided to talk to Copper after he was finished.

When Copper was as deep as he could go Tod began to clench his anus to pleasure the hound. A few seconds later Copper pulled out and plunged all the way back in. Tod felt his stomach bubble as Copper began to thrust deeper and deeper into his insides. Each time unknowingly scraping the fox's prostate.

Tod felt his anus clench and knew he was going to cum. He shot his seed all over the ground and continued to receive Copper's cock in his now tight tailhole. Tod began to feel something fleshy banging against his anus and realized that Copper still had to get his knot inside the other male.

In order to do so, Copper raging with adrenaline pulled out until only the tip of his penis was inside Tod, then he plunged back in with all his might. The veiny ball of flesh entered and Tod's tailring closed around it. Tod was in pure bliss he had stretched himself to the limits. s could barely fit the knot, let alone all the seed that followed. Again and again Tod clenched his anus and with each practice Copper grunted.

After a while Copper pulled out and a massive amount of seed spilled out of Tod's now wide hole as he planted. He felt dead without Copper's dick inside him. Tod knew he was going to have to change that.


End file.
